Mind Reader
by Nova-Janna
Summary: This is a one-shot written to accompany another author's original song. (SamDanny) More info in the Author's Note.


**Disclaimer: You know the drill, but since I'm required to go through it again and again….Not mine. **

**A/N: This is in response to ****Luvtowritefics247****'s "challenge." She wrote a song with Danny/Sam in mind and asked people to write a one-shot for it. So here it is. **

Fifth Grade: There's a group of students gathered around the swing set on the playground, lunch recess. They come every day, and the game never gets old. Danny Fenton and Sam Mason were standing at each of the sing set, backs to each other. They each wore identical grins.

A sturdy boy from the back row muscled his way through. "You guys don't believe this right? I mean, it's all fake!"

"I resent that!" Sam said, still standing at her end of the swings.

"Me too!" Danny added, but their grins never faltered.

"Let's just test it, shall we?" Tucker said pointedly to Dash.

"Fine. But I get to listen to the numbers," the stubborn boy replied, smirking at his classmates in the crowd. Tucker sighed, but backed into the mob of people.

Dash walked up to Danny, and told him loudly to pick a number between 0 and 300. Danny nodded, and everyone waited in complete silence for a few moments. Finally, he beckoned Dash forward, and whispered in his ear. Dash nodded, and smirked again.

Danny stood still with his eyes closed as everyone watched. Sam was concentrating just as hard, while Tucker wore a triumphant grin.

"286," Sam said, breaking everyone out of their trance.

"Danny? Dash?" Tucker asked, coming forward again.

Danny smiled as Dash nodded miserably, and swiftly made his way to a different corner of the yard. Sam and Danny turned to face each other, grinning again.

**That's always been one of my favourite memories. Danny, Tucker and I used to play that mind trick on all those other kids at almost every recess. We never got tired of it, and most of them didn't. Dash, being Dash, tried to figure it out, or to make us slip up, but you can't slip up when you have a psychic connection. It just doesn't work. **

**Maybe it would have been good to let them think it was a trick, a well planned out trick, but a trick none-the-less. Maybe then they wouldn't have classified us as freaks from the beginning.**

**Not like it would have changed much, but occasionally I pretend to have faith in my classmates. **

**The big thing for me has always been how easy it made it to read emotions. Each other's emotions, I mean. I could, can almost always tell when something's bugging Danny, or if he's got some secret. I always make him tell me; and he always knows I will. It's just another mind game. **

**But he knows whenever something's wrong with me. Not just how I know when he isn't telling me something. He can tell when I'm upset, even if I make sure everyone else is oblivious. It bugs me so much, because I can't read his emotions as well as he can read mine. **

**He knows maybe now how I feel about him. I think. As in, it's more than platonic, and Danny might be figuring it out merely through the mind bond. Tucker notices too, but I'm learning to block most of what Tucker says and does out, so it's not too much of a problem. **

**It's hard to keep your thoughts and emotions guarded in your own mind. As if what you know isn't ever safe. Except it's only Danny. **

'**Only' Danny. Yeah, right.**

**See, the Danny who was willing to talk to me back in grade two even though I was literally growling at anyone who came near me has no only preceding his name. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? **

**Danny is Danny, and something more. And that's the root of my problem. Because Danny is starting to notice it now. **

**Danny has been noticing my feelings for years, but these particular feelings are only coming in to view now. Maybe because I'm only just accepting them. Sort of. **

Sam sat alone at their table in the lunch room. She was tired from the night before, and Danny and Tucker had something to do; they wouldn't tell her what. She was just a little pissed about that, but the 'alone time' was welcomed. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable to catch Danny staring at her. After he'd caught her staring at him. And Tucker's quiet laughter was becoming just a background noise.

Anyways, one lunch period without the guys drooling over Paulina was not going to be a problem. Merely a time to reflect on the workings of her innermost soul. Namely why she couldn't figure out what Danny felt, but he always knew what she was thinking, feeling, dreaming.

Sam settled down to ponder. Meanwhile, Danny and Tucker were hidden away in a spare classroom, each munching on one half of Tucker's sandwich.

"So," Tucker began, swallowing. "What's with the impromptu meeting?"

"Uh…"

"And why isn't Sam here?" Danny blushed just a little, and Tucker stared at his friend in amazement. "Oh…."

"What?"

"It's about Sam."

"Yeah."

"Ok…."

"What?"

"What is it about Sam that you'd like to discuss?" Tucker said losing his patience.

"Um…She's been thinking a lot lately…."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were implying something."

Danny shot him a death glare, but continued. "Thinking a lot about me."

"Oh….But that doesn't really bother you, does it?"

"Huh?"

"My, aren't we literate today," Tucker replied, but continued before Danny could come up with a reply. "It doesn't bother you because you feel the same about Sam. But she doesn't read your emotions that easily, does she?"

"No."

"Ok….So why don't you talk to Sam?" Tucker asked, as if he were talking to a very young child.

"Uh…."

"It's just Sam."

"But see, that's the thing…." Sam burst through the door.

"You people," she began, panting. "Suck," she finished.

"Why?"

"Why are you eating in here?" She replied, pausing every so often to regain her breath and composure.

"Uh….." Was the simultaneous reply.

Sam rolled her eyes. "OK then…"

"Sam," Danny said, getting up.

"Uh-huh?" She said, looking up.

She was very surprised to find Danny so close to her. He kissed her. Just like that, and Tucker's quiet snickering stopped.

"Ew….."

"GUYS!"

"Ugh. Please!"

"My poor, virgin eyes!"

Sam and Danny broke away for a moment. "Shut up Tucker!" They said in unison.

**A/N: Questions, comments, queries, complaints, letters to the editor. Suggestions, ideas, feedback, flames, opinions. Whichever way you'd like to say it….**


End file.
